Diamonds
by The.Dust.Of.Jack
Summary: Misa hopes that one day, Light will open up to her, and allow her to see through him like she could see through her diamonds. One-sided Misa/Light, and implied L/Light.


Title: Diamonds  
Pairing: One-sided Misa/Light, and implied L/Light  
Rating: Tweeens.  
Warnings: Spoilers =D And Misa.  
Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine. And neither is Dame Shirley Bassey, though I would like her for Christmas x]

Summary: Misa hopes that one day, Light will open up to her, and allow her to see through him like she could see through her diamonds. One-sided Misa/Light, and implied L/Light.

Author's Note: I have no reason to listen to Shirley Bassey passed the fact she made the 7th James Bond movie somewhat enjoyable. I managed to watch it for almost five minutes!

* * *

Misa was five when she first saw the dazzling beauty of what was a diamond. Her parents, not being poor, but hardly being rich either, didn't cave to her demands for one. They convinced her not to get it by saying she'll break it, despite the fact - as she'd later learn - diamonds were the second most stable form of carbon, and, in fact, the hardest substance known to man.

When she was seven, she stole one of her mother's diamonds and kept it under her mattress. After her mother's passing, she had no fear of hiding it so had it embedded in a gold band as the centre of six rubies shouldered along side it.

On the MOHS scale, rubies were with sapphires in the 'corundum' section. They held a nine in their level of hardness as a gem, and was only beaten to a ten by the diamond. The diamond is four times as hard as the corundum, but Misa was happier with the rubies or the sapphires than she was with anything less. At least she knew that the corundum's and the diamonds wouldn't leave her; couldn't leave her. Of all the pretty things in the world that she could have and depend on, she relied on them, for she knew that they'd still be there, even when she wasn't.

* * *

Misa found that her favourite thing about diamonds was how they would forever luster on.

* * *

When she first saw Light Yagami she'd had to take all her jewellery off for her disguise, bar a small necklace on a thin, gold chain. On the end of it was a diamond in the shape of a teardrop ('pear-shaped') that she'd found just adorable when she'd seen it. She had it hidden under her school top, and she could feel the dull weight of it at her chest as she stared at the righteous creature outside, almost as if reminding her that _it _was still with her.

* * *

Misa knew she was fighting a losing battle when she saw her boyfriend smile so openly with a certain 'L Lawliet' that called himself Ryuga. She knew who he was instantly, and realised that, enemy or no, Light was amazed by who this person was, how he was, how he looked and how he acted. As cute as she was, Misa knew that Light was immune to beauty - being as beautiful as he was himself, and having girlfriends like (hiss) Takada Kiyomi before he had started dating her. He preferred 'interesting', that much was certain by just looking at the nasty, but somewhat admiring glances that Light didn't even know he was casting towards L Lawliet, and that L Lawliet didn't register being sent.

Funnily enough, the first thought that came into her head as she noticed this was how Light would never be able to appreciate a diamond. He'd be able to see the pluses of a diamond - it's strength, it's colours and it's pretty cut, but he'd never see it more than a boring bit of carbon he's seen countless time before, though had probably never owned.

He'd like her rubies. Big, shiny, and somewhat ominous with their bloody colour and their size. Or maybe he'd appreciate her onyx - dark, depressing and oddly shaped.

But not her diamonds, despite how much better they were than every other gem; every other _substance_ on the planet.

* * *

When confined, Ryuzaki had allowed Misa to keep her diamond ring on. Its presence there reassured her this wasn't the end of it all, even when it felt like it.

* * *

Misa was glad she was allowed some of her diamonds to be kept with her in the rooms Ryuzaki had kept her locked up in. She often had them out, knowing Ryuzaki wasn't about to steal them (like he needed the money), and so she felt strong in their being all around her, sparkling when the sun hit them, and looking beautiful in the artificial light, too. They taught her to shine always, as they did - taught her that no matter how much someone cut her down she'd still be dazzling, so long as she believed that she was.

* * *

Misa had no fear of their leaving her. She loved that she could go to sleep, and then wake and they'd still be there. At least someone was, she thought. Light couldn't be there, she knew, with that horrible man handcuffed to him, but she still felt bitter about his not being with her as he should be.

But she'd always known she'd lose that particular battle to Ryuzaki, though she couldn't for the life of her recall how she knew.

* * *

She used to think that she never needed love, for what good would it do? It would just bring pain and hurt. She was right, but she couldn't help herself from falling when she met someone who she could never see leaving her, who she could never see disappearing, but who, as a result of this, could never react to others or change for others. What she met was what she always got. Not even the acidic L Lawliet could make Light fizz or bubble in a dramatic chemical reactions. L could only push and cause pressure, and that, in turn, made Light sparkle or the more when he was chipped out of the ground L had pushed him in - it made him all the more valuable.

Misa felt great pride in the fact she was the one doing the chipping.

* * *

Diamonds hid nothing, and this was unlike her boyfriend who, when L had been eliminated, scurried away into a cave somewhere and refused to come out. Cold and sharp, but beautiful, Misa realised he resembled a diamond, but rather than a clear one which you could look straight into to their hearts, Light was one of the rare red ones, which could never be seen through.

* * *

Diamonds had always made her happy, so nothing could have made her happier than when Light had properly proposed to her, down on one knee, with a huge, expensive, fantastic engagement ring, three emerald cut diamonds set in an 18ct yellow gold engagement band. Although it was a three stone ring, it still had channel, set shoulders - four claw diamonds either side, and it just made Misa want to faint at the sight of it.

"I chose gold rather than platinum," He had later stated when questioned about it. "Because you seem to want things to stay forever."

* * *

Misa found herself surrounded by men who come and go as quickly as you could blink - some died, and some just didn't come home at night.

She found that the sparkle around her fourth finger lingered unlike anything, or anyone, she'd ever known.

* * *

Maybe men weren't worth going to your grave for like a gem was worth. But Misa felt content, as she started to lean on the edge of her balcony, that Light Yagami wasn't a mere mortal that she was following to the grave blindly. Perhaps he wasn't even a God.

No. What he was, was a diamond, and she was confident that no matter what day or age or how many years passed him and aged his memory, he would always luster on... because diamonds were forever.

* * *

End.

* * *

Author's Note: I know nothing about diamonds, so don't shoot me if anything is wrong. I'm shit at chemistry xD

Ooh, did you spot the cheeeeesy ending? :D And the fact i actually somewhat stuck to the plot? And the fact it's not an AU? And it's Misa-centric :O I like Misa. =} I don't involve her enough. She seems to complicate things. xD

Jack


End file.
